Big Time Spring Break
by citysinger13
Summary: Just a collection of chapters of how the boys of Big Time Rush are spending their Spring Break! WARNING: Cute boys and lovely friendship found inside! Only rated T for safety in case of language in later chapters.
1. Forgotten Paper

**So I've decided to do this little week long story. It's spring break for me and a ton of other people, and I wondered—what would a spring break be like for the guys? So every day I'll post a chapter for this (or I'll try VERY HARD). I'm basing a lot of the things in this off of my spring break activities haha, but dramatized and with tons of bromance and BTR fun!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its characters.**

Spring Break. It was all the boys of Big Time Rush had been thinking about for weeks. No school, of course, but also no work for most of the week, while Gustavo was at a spa in Palm Springs until Friday. They had one day of work on Saturday, and then they were faced with Sunday through Friday of glorious time off.

They'd all brainstormed ideas on how to spend the week, and had come up with some great plans for their fantastic break. But they'd all agreed on one thing—Sunday was to be spent relaxing by the pool.

So, by eleven AM Sunday morning, the boys were dropping into lounge chairs and putting on sunglasses, ready for a day of relaxation. Logan opened a book immediately as he sat down—the others all gave him a look. When he sensed it, he slowly looked up into the six eyes that were staring him down.

"_What?"_ Logan asked, irritated.

"Dude, we said we were going to _relax_," James told him. "Not do _homework_!"

"This _isn't_ homework!" Logan objected. "Reading happens to _be _relaxing to me!"

Kendall's stomach twisted at the word _homework_. A nagging voice in his head reminded him about the paper he had to have finished and handed in to Miss Collins by tomorrow. It had been due last Thursday, but Kendall had begged an extension off of her. She'd told him to make sure it was finished and to drop it off at her apartment by ten AM Monday morning.

He hadn't done a bit of work on it yet.

"Logan, I want to go swimming first," Carlos begged."

"Go swimming," Logan suggested as he attempted to go back into his book.

"I don't wanna go by myself! It's no fun!"

"James, go swimming with Carlos," Logan said monotonously, not even looking up.

James had already stretched out in his chair and was combing through his light brown hair with his signature lucky comb, but he stood up readily enough. "Let's go, Carlitos!" James shouted, running towards the pool and doing a cannonball, splashing water on everyone within a few feet.

Carlos took a few hesitant steps towards the pool and then glanced back at Logan, who did his best to hide behind his book. After a few seconds of trying to avoid Carlos's puppy dog eyes, he finally slammed the book shut. "Fine! I'll read later!" Logan stood and dropped the book on his chair, a huge smile on his face despite all of his protests. "Come on, Kendall!" he called over his shoulder as he and Carlos jumped in the pool.

Kendall gulped. He really wanted to enjoy his break with his friends. He really did. Besides, he could get his work done later. He forced a smile and jumped in the pool after the other guys.

~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~

"Night, guys," James called in to Kendall and Logan's room from the bathroom door, where he was standing in his jammies.

"Night," Logan called back, looking up from the book he was reading as he lay on top of the covers of his bed.

"Goodnight," Kendall murmured as he attempted to type as surreptitiously as he could on his laptop, trying to appear like he was merely surfing the web rather than frantically writing his essay.

"_Don't forget the zoo tomorrow!"_ they heard Carlos cry from the other bedroom. Logan and James grinned and Kendall even managed a smile. Carlos was freakishly excited to go to the zoo the next day—it had been his idea for their "Awesome Spring Break of Awesomeness."

James shut the door from the bathroom and Kendall saw the light in the bathroom flick off. Logan read a few more pages in his book before shutting it and reaching to turn his lamp off. "Well, we'd better go to sleep, too," he told Kendall. "Carlos is gonna drag us all around that zoo tomorrow, you know."

Kendall glanced up, trying very hard to keep the panic out of his face. "Oh…yeah, I guess so," he mumbled, flitting his eyes back to the page on his screen. What had to be a four page paper was at this moment only a page and smidge. He closed the laptop rather than shutting it off and set it on his own table. "G'nite!" he said a bit too cheerfully and curled up under his covers.

He was counting on Logan falling asleep. Some nights Logan was out in a few minutes, but other nights (most nights) Logan tossed and turned for a couple hours before falling asleep. However, soon Kendall heard Logan's breathing become deep and even. He made himself wait a few minutes to make sure that the other boy was truly asleep before he grabbed his laptop and tiptoed out of the bedroom, opening and closing the door as quietly as he possibly could.

Padding down the stairs into the darkened living room, Kendall grabbed a Dr. Pepper from the fridge and sat on the couch, opening his laptop. He stared and stared at the page but couldn't seem to make any more words come.

After ten minutes of this, he felt tears of sheer frustration building up in his eyes. He blinked frantically, trying to clear them away, but only managed to make them fall down his cheeks, leaving two salty tracks. He sniffed and wiped a hand under his nose.

_Great, now you're crying, you big sissy_, he admonished himself. _It's your own fault, for leaving this paper so late! What's wrong with you?_

"Kendall?" Kendall jumped and whirled around in his seat, nearly dropping his laptop in the process. There, at the bottom of the stairs, was Logan. He hadn't even heard his friend come down.

"Logan!" Kendall felt his eyes widening and he glanced involuntarily at his laptop and shoved it aside. "I…I couldn't sleep. And I didn't want to wake you."

"Kendall…" Logan took a few hesitant steps. "Kendall, are you crying? Your eyes are red."

_Damn it_. Kendall furiously pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, drying them. "Nah, just so tired."

"Kendall, you _are _crying!" Logan exclaimed softly, coming over to the back of the couch. "What's up?" Logan looked over at the laptop and Kendall didn't have a chance to block it. "What's that?"

Kendall felt his chin threatening to tremble but he forced it steady. _Jesus Christ, be a man Kendall._ "It's…my history paper," he finally admitted, trying very hard to keep the quaver out of his voice.

"Your _history _paper?" Logan asked. "Those were due Thursday! I thought you turned it in?"

"No," Kendall admitted. "I begged Miss Collins for an extension and she said I could turn it in on Monday by ten AM…" Kendall glanced at the digital clock on the DVD player, the numbers glowing red in the dark room. "And ten AM is only nine and a half hours away."

"Kendall, why didn't you ask me to help you?" Logan asked incredulously, immediately going to where Kendall's laptop was and picking it up, despite Kendall's half-voiced protests. "Furthermore, why did you leave it until the night before? You know procrastinating doesn't get you _anywhere_! You could have been working on it all day today, and then you wouldn't be so upset right now-."

"Stop!" Kendall begged quietly. "I didn't ask you for help because I knew you'd get mad at me like this! I already know I'm a bad person for procrastinating on this, but I didn't want you guys to know it too!"

Logan looked at Kendall with disbelief in his eyes. "Kendall, how does this make you a bad person? We've all procrastinated. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I was just…I don't like seeing you so frustrated like this."

"I know. I know." Kendall reached for the laptop from Logan and settled it back on his own lap. "Look, go back to sleep and I'll do this…somehow. I have no idea what I'm doing though and I feel like I'm just going to fail." Kendall got progressively quieter as he finished that sentence.

Logan gently placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "Kendall, I'll help you. Don't worry. This can be finished in an hour. Maybe less. Just take a deep breath." Logan took a deep breath as an example and gestured for Kendall to do the same.

A deep inhale, and Kendall was already feeling better. "Okay," he said, his voice no longer cracking and wavering. "I can do this."

"_We _can do this," Logan told him with a smile.

~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~

Logan was right. By one thirty, he and Kendall were printing the paper out in their shared bedroom on their printer, stapling it together, placing it on the desk with a big sticky note to remind Kendall to take it to Miss Collins first thing in the morning, and then finally crawling back into their beds to sleep.

"Thanks, Logie," Kendall murmured to his best friend sleepily through the dark room.

He practically heard Logan's small smile in his voice. "No problem, Kenny. Anytime."

They both fell asleep quickly and soundly.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**And yes. I did leave my essay until the night before it was due. And my sister helped me finish it so it was able to be turned it. **


	2. The Zoo

**I went to the zoo on Tuesday. And NOBODY was as excited as me and everyone was dragging their butts getting out the door!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its characters**

"Carlos…Carlos, wake up!" A voice woke Carlos from his slumber and he grumbled as he squeaked one eye open and stared at James standing above him. James grinned at him. "Come on, buddy, time to get up!"

"Aw…" Carlos groaned, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"8:45, Carlitos," James told him. "Don't you remember? We're going to the zoo today!"

Carlos's eyes flew open as he remembered. "Oh my gosh! The zoo!" He bounded out of bed, grabbing his helmet from his bedside table. "I did forget!"

James just laughed and motioned towards the dresser. "Get dressed. Logan's making some breakfast." With that, James left the room.

Carlos happily pulled out some jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. Today was a day he'd been waiting for. It was Monday of spring break. There was no school, obviously, and no studio work until Saturday, while Gustavo was at a spa in Palm Springs. The boys had been hatching ideas and planning a fun week and today they were doing Carlos's idea—going to the zoo.

Shoving his helmet on his head as he left the room, Carlos threw himself down swirly slide and slid into the kitchen, jumping into a superhero pose, and expecting to see everyone there and ready to go. "Ta dah!" he exclaimed. He was slightly disappointed to find only James and Logan in the kitchen, Logan preparing some omelets. "Oh," Carlos said, deflating slightly. "Where is everyone?"

"Carlos, we're not leaving until 9:30," Logan chuckled. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked very tired, but that wasn't unusual for Logan—he was terrible at sleeping. "Kendall's showering, Mama Knight's on the phone, and I _think _Katie's up. She's probably getting dressed."

"We've got time, buddy," James assured Carlos, gesturing for him to come to the table. "Don't worry. The animals aren't going anywhere."

Carlos sighed and sat at his spot next to James at the table as Logan brought two plates with an omelet each. He placed one in front of Carlos and all impatience was forgotten for a few minutes as he scarfed it down. Logan's cooking was always delicious.

Footsteps on the staircase made Carlos turn around mid-bite. Kendall had just come down to the living room, in jeans and a plain white t-shirt, with a towel around his neck, his hair still slightly damp from his shower. Carlos enthusiastically waved and hurriedly swallowed his mouthful of food. "Kendall!" Carlos exclaimed happily. "We're going to the zoo today!"

"I remember, Carlos," Kendall said with a smile.

"Kendall," Logan spoke up, reaching for his glass of OJ and giving Kendall a pointed look. "On your desk…?"

Kendall snapped his fingers and pointed at Logan, before turning and going back up the stairs again. "You're right. I forgot."

"Hmm?" Carlos murmured to Logan, taking his last bite of omelet.

"Nothing, just something he has to do this morning," Logan waved off. Carlos and James shrugged and Carlos took his plate to this sink. Kendall came back down the stairs with some papers, running the towel over his head one more time before tossing it onto the couch on his way through the living room, tossing a 'be right back!' over his shoulder as he hurried out the door.

Just as the front door closed, Mama Knight came walking from the hallway that led to her and Katie's bedrooms. "Mama Knight!" Carlos began to say, but immediately shut up when she waved her hand impatiently and pointed out that she was holding her phone to her ear.

"Yes, I _have _been on hold for twenty minutes!" Mama Knight said irritably to the person on the other line. "Look all I want to do…is this really so hard? No, don't you _dare _transfer me again! I…DAMN IT!" Carlos cringed away as Mama Knight snatched a banana from the fruit bowl, setting her phone down to peel it (with what seemed like unnecessary force), and then picking it up again to walk back down the hall towards her room, grumbling under her breath and taking angry bites of the poor, defenseless banana.

Logan, James, and Carlos all exchanged looks of terror. "Dear Lord, that person does not know what they have done…" Logan mumbled, turning back to his breakfast. James nodded and Carlos tiptoed down the hallway, intending to see if Katie was awake but not wanting to fall victim to any misplaced anger of Mama Knight.

It wasn't a promising sign that through the cracked bedroom door, Carlos could see that Katie's lights were off. He hesitantly pushed open the door, and saw a small lump curled up near the top of the bed—a twelve-year-old girl sized lump, Carlos thought sadly.

"Katie?" he whispered, tiptoeing closer to the bed. "Katie, time to get up. We're leaving in half an hour." Katie only mumbled a response and pulled her blankets up higher around her. "Katie!" Carlos said a little louder. A little bit angry that he was being ignored, Carlos stomped back to the door and flipped on the overhead light switch.

Light flooded into the room and Katie groaned, pulling the covers over her eyes. "Carlos!" she complained. "That's too bright!"

"Katie, you've got to get up so you can be ready to go to the zoo!" Carlos whined. "Please?"

"Oh, all right!" Katie exclaimed, peeking an eye out from under her covers. She pushed the blankets off and sat up on the edge of her bed with a yawn. "Okay, I'm up! You have to leave before I can get dressed!"

Carlos grinned. "Thanks Katie!" he said cheerfully, running out of the room.

Kendall was just walking back in the front door. "Signed, sealed, delivered," he said happily and Logan, washing his dish at the sink, gave him a thumbs up.

"Katie's awake!" Carlos declared gleefully. "We're almost ready to go!"

"Ah, hold up, buddy," Logan said, turning off the faucet. "I've gotta go get in the shower first."

"What?" Carlos cried, feeling his face fall and his heart sink. "You haven't showered yet?"

"It'll take five minutes, promise," Logan assured him as he took the stairs up to the boys' rooms two at a time.

"Fine," Carlos muttered, scuffing his sneaker against the floor. He sat down at the kitchen table, drumming his fingers against it and sighing deeply every few seconds.

James gave Carlos a withering look. "Carlos. Stop."

"I'm bored!"

"Well, go watch TV or something," James suggested as he took a final sip from his OJ and stood from the table. He took his glass to the sink and set it inside before heading upstairs himself.

"Where are _you _going?" Carlos asked. Was no one actually ready to go to the zoo?

"I'll be right back, I have to grab some things," James told him. "Chill out!"

Kendall was leaned against the counter, scrolling through his smartphone. "Looks like it's supposed to be windy out today," he said with a frown. "That might make it a little cold…"

"It will not!" Carlos objected. "It's spring break in California! It's, like, scientifically impossible for it to be _cold_."

"Have you got a hoodie on?" Kendall asked, glancing up. "Of course you do, you're Carlos. Forget I asked." Kendall walked to the bottom of the stairs and shouted up them. "_HEY JAMES!"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_GRAB A JACKET, IT MIGHT BE CHILLY OUTSIDE!"  
_

"_OKAY!"_

Kendall started to walk away and then walked back. _"AND TELL LOGAN TO GET A JACKET TOO!"_

"_OKAY!"_

With a nod, Kendall walked over to where his own hoodie was draped over the back of the sofa and put it on. "Did you wake Katie?" he asked Carlos.

Carlos nodded enthusiastically. "She said she was going to get dressed."

Kendall hesitated. "Did she actually get out of bed and start, like, moving around the room or anything?"

"She was sitting up…"

With a sigh, Kendall walked back to Katie's room, Carlos on his heels. They came to find that Katie was lying back down, a pillow over her face to block out the light.

"Katie!" Carlos exclaimed, heartbroken.

With a start, Katie shot up into a sitting position again. "What? I'm up. I swear."

"Katie," Kendall said with a voice that rang with big-brother-authority. "Get up and get dressed. I'm not leaving this room until I see you actually out of bed."

Rolling her eyes, Katie pushed the covers to the foot of her bed and hopped onto the floor. Kendall raised an eyebrow at her and she went over to her clothes dresser, pulling the drawer open and started rifling through her clothes.

"Wear a jacket, it's chilly out," Kendall told her, dropping the angry act and left the room, pulling Carlos along with him. In the hallway, they ran into Mama Knight again, no longer on her phone. She still seemed pissed and Carlos and Kendall both attempted to make themselves invisible.

"I absolutely _hate _trying to call anyone nowadays!" Mama Knight complained. "All I had to do was ask a few simple questions about the bill they sent me and I spend at _least _a half hour on hold, get transferred half a dozen times, spoke to the _rudest _employee and an only _slightly _less rude supervisor…!" Mama Knight seemed to be out of complaints but not out of frustration so she just gave a half-sigh/half-shriek as she threw her hands in the air and stalked off towards the kitchen.

"Well that was unpleasant," Kendall murmured. Carlos nodded with wide eyes. They hesitantly followed after Mama Knight.

James was back downstairs, wearing his favorite leather jacket and running his lucky comb through his hair as he stood in front of the mirror. A glance at the clock told Carlos that it was already 9:18. He threw himself on to the couch, sure that by this point they were never actually going to get to the zoo.

A few minutes into his pout, he heard Logan's voice from above. "Hey Kendall!" Carlos looked up to see Logan leaning over the edge of the half-wall. Kendall looked up. "You forgot a beanie," Logan commented, tossing the blonde's favorite grey one down to him.

Kendall caught it expertly. "Thanks!" he said, putting it on and fixing his hair in the front so it lay nicely. Logan came down swirly slide, hopping up as he reached the bottom and straightening his cardigan that he was wearing in lieu of a jacket.

"We ready to go?" Logan asked.

"I wish," Carlos mumbled.

"Katie's still getting ready," Kendall told Logan, who sat down by where Carlos was sprawled out. Logan turned on the TV to the news as Carlos sat up stretching his legs out to rest on the coffee table, folding his arms over his chest.

They waited another ten minutes before Katie appeared in the living room, dressed and ready to go. Carlos leapt from the couch eagerly, practically running to the door.

"Hey, Carlos, hold on!" Mama Knight called. She'd calmed down from her disastrous phone call, and was her pleasant self again. "I've got to get my keys and my bag, and did everyone go to the bathroom?"

"Oh _man_!" James whined, stalking off upstairs to the bathroom again. Apparently Mama Knight's question had made him realize he had to go. As Mama Knight disappeared to her bedroom, Logan rummaged around in the cabinet for something and Carlos hopped impatiently from one foot to the other.

"Carlos, do you have to pee too?" Kendall asked, looking up from the paper he was reading.

"No, I just want to _leave_!" Carlos whined. He glanced at the clock again. "It's already 9:35! We're five minutes behind schedule!"

"Geez, since when have you ever been so interested in a schedule?" Logan muttered, still rummaging in the cabinet. "Kendall have you seen my thermos?"

"No, is it in our room do you think?" Kendall responded, looking over at Logan.

"It might be. Can you check for me?"

Kendall gave an exaggerated sigh, as he drug his feet to the stairs. Carlos felt his eyes widen and he shook his head.

"No, no, no," Carlos exclaimed. "No more people leaving the room!"

"I'll be right back, Carlitos!" Kendall insisted, rolling his eyes. "Just chillax." James came down the stairs at that moment. "See? James is ready. I'll be right back!" he called over his shoulder as he went up the stairs.

No more than three seconds after Kendall had disappeared, Logan held up his missing thermos. "Found it!" he said triumphantly. _"HEY KENDALL, I FOUND IT!"_

"_SERIOUSLY? I JUST CAME UP HERE!"_

"_SORRY!"_

Kendall came grumbling back down the stairs a second later, just as Mama Knight came from her bedroom. Carlos felt himself bubbling with excitement. Finally! Everyone was ready!

"Let's go!" Carlos shouted, opening the door and racing down to the elevator. Behind him he could hear everyone calling after him to slow down.

~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~

Carlos bounced up and down in his spot in the back of Mama Knight's minivan. He and Katie were sitting in the third row, Logan and James were in the second, and Kendall was in the front seat while Mama Knight was driving. They had just pulled up to the booth to pay for parking. "I'm so excited!" Carlos cried out.

"We know!" replied everyone in the car. Carlos shrugged and tried to peer around to see the entrance of the zoo. Mama Knight pulled through and found a parking space relatively close to the front entrance. Everyone piled out of the car and started walking towards the front.

At the front gate they met Jonathon, the band's temporary security guard (Freight Train had taken his own spring break vacation). Since they were going to such a public place today, the guys had all agreed that Jonathon should come along so they would be able to enjoy the zoo with minimal distractions.

And he proved himself to be necessary already, as a group of three preteen girls broke away from their parents as they caught sight of the band, coming screaming up to them. Jonathon placed himself between the guys and them, but the boys good-naturedly took a picture and signed autographs while Mama Knight bought tickets into the zoo.

As they walked in the front gates, Carlos felt his excitement peaking. While Logan grabbed a map from the information kiosk, he ran straight to the first exhibit he saw—gorillas. "Look!" he cried as the others walked up to join him. "This is so much fun," he exclaimed, bouncing up and down, waving his hands at the apes that were eating giant stalks of celery. Kendall and James laughed at Carlos's exuberance while Logan took a picture of Carlos posing in front of the exhibit.

~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~

"This has been the best day ever," Carlos sighed, walking beside his friends. It was two in the afternoon—they'd seen every animal the zoo had to offer, gone into every gift shop, sampled the zoo cuisine for lunch, even ridden a merry-go-round and gone through a petting zoo. Clutching his new stuffed penguin he'd bought, Carlos hummed to himself happily.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Carlos," Logan said, amused. "You really love the zoo that much?"

Carlos nodded as Mama Knight and Katie stopped to use the ladies' room before they left the zoo. "Well, yeah," he said. "But…you know what?"

"What?" James asked, sliding his sunglasses down his nose and waving cheekily at a cute girl in short white shorts and a halter top. She waved back with a giggle.

"I think we could have done anything today and it still would have been the best," Carlos told his friends.

"Really?" Logan asked.

Carlos enthusiastically nodded again. "You guys are great, you know that? You're my best friends," he declared.

The other three guys grinned and they all mashed together for a group hug. As they pulled apart, Logan fished his camera from his pocket. "Hey, Jonathon," Logan said to their security guard, who had faithfully followed them around all day. "Can you take a picture of us four?"

"Sure thing," Jonathon agreed. The guys all glanced around, and by unspoken agreement all rushed over to a giant elephant statue. They posed in front of it, their arms slung around each other's shoulders, and smiled for the picture.

**I wanted to do more of the guys actually AT the zoo but that felt too monotonous and repetitive. Besides, the main point of it was trying to get everyone to get out the door and go to the zoo. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Learning To Cook

**I can't cook. I know, I know, I'm nineteen years old and I can't make ice. It's pathetic. I'm moving into my first apartment in August and I need to learn how to cook some things so I don't starve when my roommate (and best friend and wonderful cook…) isn't there. So I'm learning a few things over break. Maybe the guys should too?**

**Miniscule Note: Last chapter I said in my AN that I went to the zoo Tuesday. I meant Monday. But I said Tuesday because I'm dumb. Forgive me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its characters.**

James stared out the window glumly. The sun was hidden behind a thick layer of grey clouds and the mood outside was just generally dreary. After the guys' fun day at the zoo in the sun yesterday, this weather and being stuck inside was quite a shock. They had all spent the day playing video games, watching some TV, playing dome hockey, some poker…but they were all out of ideas.

A loud sigh from the other couch told James that Carlos was equally as bored. The sound of a page flipping told him that Logan was still engrossed in his book. And the rhythmic thump against the wall told him that Kendall had started in on one of his bored habits—tossing a tennis ball at the wall and catching it. And a rumble in James's own stomach told him something else.

"I'm hungry," James commented to the room at large, sitting up. Carlos glanced up from the window that he had been staring out, Logan looked up from his book, and Kendall stopped bouncing the tennis ball.

"I am too," Kendall agreed and Carlos nodded. They all took a moment of silent lamentation as they recalled that Mama Knight was not there to cook for them that evening. She and Katie had planned a bit of "girl time" for spring break and were gone until Thursday morning—they had gone to some spa or resort or something girly like that.

"Are we going to starve?" Carlos whimpered.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Of course not Carlos. I'll cook." He closed his book and set it down on the coffee table. "And even if I didn't, you know how to cook things."

Carlos bit his lip. "I can make burritos. My mami taught me. But that's about it."

"Carlos, you know how to cook more than that!" Logan said incredulously.

"I can microwave corn dogs!" Carlos realized, looking proud until he realized that Logan was merely standing and staring at him with an astonished gaze. "What?"

"Don't feel bad, Carlos," Kendall told him. "I can't cook to save my life."

"Me either," James agreed.

"Wait, seriously?" Logan asked. "We're seventeen years old—almost eighteen—and you haven't learned _any _recipes yet?"

The other three guys felt slightly ashamed. "Mom always cooks. Or you…" Kendall tried to explain, scuffing his feet and turning the tennis ball over in his hands.

"Guys, someday we won't live with Mama Knight," Logan told them. "Hell, someday we're not all going to live together. We'll have our own homes. What are you going to do then?"

The guys looked at each other. "Microwave food?" Carlos suggested.

"Order pizza?" Kendall offered.

"Personal chef," James said triumphantly. The other three looked at him. "What? We _are _celebrities!"

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Conceited jar!" he declared, pointing at the jar they kept on the kitchen counter. It had been installed especially to prevent the four of them from becoming big-headed (or, in the case of James, more big-headed). James whined a bit, but produced a dollar from his wallet and shoved it in the jar.

After that, Logan gestured for the guys to follow him. "Okay, anyway, you guys need to learn some things. How about spaghetti? We all like spaghetti. And it's simple and a good start for learning to cook."

A moment of consideration and the guys were following Logan to the kitchen. Logan had opened the freezer and pulled out the giant bag of frozen meatballs. "Meatballs," he said simply, and tossed the bag onto the counter. "They come frozen and in a bag."

"Gee, thanks for that observation, Logan," James snickered.

"Cut the sarcasm, pretty boy," Logan shot back, but the two guys smirked at each other in a way that showed they were just joking around.

Logan grabbed an unopened jar of Prego from the pantry. "This is spaghetti sauce." He set the jar next to the bag of meatballs. From the cabinet he grabbed a large plate, which he set with the meatballs and sauce, and then got two pots from the lower cabinet. Those he set next to the stovetop, which he turned on.

Then he went back to the meatballs. "Okay. The meatballs have to be defrosted. Carlos." Carlos perked up at the sound of his name. "Why don't you fit as many meatballs as you can on this plate—without stacking them on top of each other, mind you—and then we'll do that."

"All right!" Carlos said eagerly, happy to be given a job. He unsealed the bag and started setting meatballs carefully on the plate.

Logan looked around for the next thing to do. "Uh, Kendall, this pot needs to be filled…about to _here _with water." Logan gestured as he held the pot out to Kendall. "Can you do that?"

"Sure thing," Kendall agreed, kind of eager himself to be cooking.

"What do I do?" James asked, looking expectant.

Logan picked up the jar of spaghetti sauce, looked at it a second, and then held it out to James. "Open this."

James took the jar, looking unimpressed. "Really?"

Logan shrugged. "It's part of the process."

James sighed. With a grunt, he twisted the lid off of the brand new jar and handed it back to Logan, who poured the contents into the second pot. Kendall came back with a pot newly filled with water. "Put that on one of the front two burners—be careful, they're hot!" he cautioned. Kendall carefully placed the pot there.

"Finished!" Carlos declared happily, presenting his plate of meatballs to Logan.

"Great job, buddy," Logan said with a smile. He grabbed the plate from the counter and stuck it in the microwave, setting its defrosting time and pressing go. As soon as that was going, he turned back to his three friends, who were currently leaning against the counter and looking at him very expectantly.

"So, for a side dish, how about a nice tossed salad?" Logan suggested. The other guys nodded. From the fridge, Logan produced a bag of iceberg lettuce, some cherry tomatoes, a red pepper, and a couple large carrots. He showed James how to cut the pepper correctly and set him to work on that, and the same with Kendall and shredding the carrots.

"What can I do?" Carlos asked.

Purposefully having been keeping Carlos away from using the sharp knives, Logan looked around for something for Carlos to do. The pasta water wasn't boiling yet, and the meatballs weren't quite finished defrosting yet. "How about you set the table?" Logan suggested. He hoped Carlos wouldn't object to it.

"Okay!" Carlos said with surprising enthusiasm, and he bounded to get dishes and set them out on the table. Logan breathed a sigh of relief, and poured the iceberg lettuce into a large mixing bowl, along with a fair helping of the cherry tomatoes. When James and Kendall were done with the cutting and shredding, he added those as well. With the large salad forks, he demonstrated how to toss the salad, then handed the utensils to James and let him do it himself.

Over on the stove, the pasta water was just beginning to boil. Also, the microwave beeped that the meatballs were done defrosting. Logan grabbed those first and dumped them into the pot with the spaghetti sauce. When they were in there, he put it on the second burner and handed Kendall a wooden spoon.

"Stir periodically," he instructed. "Hey Carlos, come in here!"

Carlos practically skipped over. "I set the table," he informed Logan proudly.

"Great job. Now we're going to do the pasta. See how the water is boiling now?" Carlos peered carefully at the boiling water and nodded. "That means it's time to add the pasta." He grabbed the spaghetti from amongst the pastas on the counter and took out what he figured would be enough to feed all four of them.

He showed Carlos how to carefully put it in the pot. "It's pretty much the same with any type of pasta," Logan commented as he replaced the spaghetti container amongst the other pastas. "Bowtie, shell, rotini…" He gestured at each as he named it.

After they had been cooking for a while, and the pasta looked ready, Logan showed the other three how to test if it was ready. "My mom taught me this," he told them, as he fished a long noodle from the pot with the large spoon he had used to stir it. He blew on it, and then grabbed it between his thumb and index finger. He quickly turned and threw it at the opposite wall, where it stuck. He grinned.

Carlos made a noise of excitement. "We get to throw food?" he asked enthusiastically, reaching for the spoon. Logan held it away.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he said. "Just the one! If it sticks to the wall, it's done." Logan picked up the pot and emptied it into the colander in the sink to drain the water. "Dinner's ready," he said proudly.

The three other guys cheered and grabbed their plates from the table. When everyone had served themselves, they all sat down and dug in.

"Mmm," Carlos hummed appreciatively. "Does the food taste better when you help cook it?"

Logan laughed. "Maybe. Aren't you proud of yourselves? You can cook something now!"

"Yeah, now we won't starve to death when we live on our own," Kendall agreed with a smirk as he poured some ranch dressing on his salad.

"That's always good," James concurred. "But I still think that the private chef is the way to go."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Almost conceited. Fifty cents in the jar."

"Oh come on, that's not a rule!" James objected, but pulled two quarters from his pocket and dropped them in the jar.

"Besides," Logan said when James came back to the table. "Girls dig guys who can cook."

The other three exchanged a glance between themselves. "That's a lie," Carlos insisted. "Not really, right?"

Logan nodded. "It's so true! When I cook for Camille, she _loves _it! Also, she thinks I look sexy in an apron," he added with a wink.

"Hmm," James hummed to himself. "Maybe I should try that out. Of course, we _know _I'd look sexy in an apron. I look sexy in _everything_."

Kendall sighed and shook his head. "Jar!"

"Oh come _on!_"


	4. Rap Battle

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its characters.**

James threw his cell phone on the couch in disgust. "_Another_ person isn't in town. What's happening?!"

From his place at the counter where he was eating a grilled cheese sandwich, Logan looked up. "Um…it's spring break. People go on vacation."

"Why didn't _we _go on a vacation?" Carlos asked, and Logan only shrugged.

"How are we supposed to throw our party if there's _no one in town_?!" James cried. Kendall, having just received a sorry-I'm-out-of-town-can't-make-it-have-fun-thanks-bye! message himself, sighed.

"I guess we won't," he murmured, and James shot out of his seat, eyes wide.

"No!" James exclaimed. "The party while Mama Knight's gone idea was _mine_! We went to the zoo like Carlos wanted and we're going to play hockey like Kendall and Logan wanted and I want to do what _I _wanted to do!"

Slightly shocked from his outburst, the other guys all exchanged a glance. "Well…sorry, but we can't have a party without guests, James," Logan pointed out.

"Yes we can!" James insisted.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Um, are you just trying to be contrary, James?"

"No! Wait, what does contrary mean?"

Logan sighed. "Are you just saying we can because I said you can't?"

"Oh. Sort of." James thought about it for a minute. "Wait. No. We still can have a party."

"Ohh, James…" Logan groaned, clearly over the whole idea. "Can't we just, I don't know, watch a movie _about _a party?"

Even Kendall and Carlos joined in on the look of disgust. "_No!" _they all shouted.

"You're right," Logan admitted, shoving the rest of his grilled cheese in his mouth.

"Think about it!" James continued, as if there had been no interruption. "We'll have a party with _just us_!"

There was a silence. "How is that fun?" Kendall finally exclaimed. "We do that, like, every night!"

"Maybe it could be a PJ party!" Carlos suggested excitedly. "We could wear PJs and order pizza and stay up really late and tell ghost stories and watch movies…"

"And braid each other's hair and put on nail polish?" Logan mocked. "Carlos, we are not having a slumber party." Carlos pouted.

Kendall sighed. "I want to go out with Jo," he complained.

"Well too bad," Logan said absently. "She's with Camille, in Hawaii. So we _both _have to suffer."

"A date's not a bad idea," James said thoughtfully.

"Oh no," Logan objected. "You're not abandoning us!"

James peered out the living room windows down at the pool. "Know her, know her, been out with her, _ugh_ bad breath girl…"

"James," Kendall warned. "You are not going to find a girl to just go make out with."

Suddenly James sat straight up and pressed his nose to the glass. "New girl!" he blurted out.

The guys were all mushed against the window in less than two seconds. "Where?" Carlos demanded.

James pointed. "There!" They all looked to see a girl about their age, with _long _brown hair and a smile that even from the window they could see was absolutely killer.

Carlos pushed away from the others and raced for the door. "I get to meet her first!"

James was quickly after him. "No, no me!" As those two disappeared out the door, Logan and Kendall exchanged a look.

"Should we make sure that they don't kill each other?" Logan suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." They followed after the other two.

Within minutes they were by the pool, all four of them sauntering up to the new girl. She looked up from where she was sitting at a table, reading a magazine and listening to her iPod. Her eyes widened as she saw the guys.

"Oh wow!" she said with mild surprise. "You're Big Time Rush!"

"Yeah!" Carlos replied excitedly. "And you are…?"

"Rosie," she told them, flipping her magazine closed. "Wow, you guys really _do _live here, huh? I thought that Bitters guy was just talking the place up."

"Nope, we live here," James purred. "And you do too, beautiful?"

"As of today," Rosie responded, smiling just slightly at James flirting.

"So, you've heard of us, huh?" Logan said, running his fingers through his hair. Kendall eyed him, wondering when he would remember that _he _had a girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm a fan!" Rosie commented. "In fact…" Grabbing her iPod from the table, she showed the guys what she'd been listening to. Their song "Famous."

"Wow, that song," Kendall said reminiscently.

"You know, I've always wondered," Rosie mused. "Logan, are you _really _the one rapping on the track?"

"I am," Logan said proudly.

"Impressive," Rosie hummed. "You're pretty good."

Logan chuckled once. "_Pretty _good? Are you kidding?" He broke out in a bit of beat boxing, finishing with a flourish.

Rosie raised an eyebrow. "Well your beat boxing is awesome. And your rapping is all right. You've got a sense of beat. I mean, it's not that _fast_, but…"

"Hey!" Logan was a little insulted now. "Rapping doesn't have to be fast!"

"Well, at what point does rapping end and talking begin?" Rosie asked. Logan sputtered for a minute.

"Oooh, she got you, Logan," Carlos giggled.

"Do you freestyle?" Rosie inquired further.

"Yes!" Logan answered back. "Not…well, but…!"

Rosie considered for a minute. "Do you think you'd be better than me?"

"Are you _challenging _me?" Logan questioned.

Rosie shrugged. "I've got nothing else to do."

Logan looked inquisitively at the other three, who all shrugged in unison. He turned back to Rosie. "Bring it."

Rosie looked over at a random guy walking by. "Hey."

The guy stopped. "Yeah?"

"Can you drop a beat?"

"Sure." The guy started beat boxing, shockingly enough. When you live in LA…

"Whoever doesn't have a response first, loses." Rosie gave it a few seconds and then started. "_Oh, I'm standin here with Logan of the Big Time Rush, you know he's the really smart one with the cute little tush, he thinks he can rap better than me and I tell him to hush, because anyone who knows me knows that I can crush."_

Logan was taken aback by the cute butt comment, but took his turn. "_This new girl, Rosie, she just walks right in, thinks she can rap better than me, girl that's almost a sin, you know who I am, yeah you know who I be, come to my concert see me on the big flatscreen!"_

Kendall gave Logan a high five. Rosie didn't seem daunted. "_You think you're so much better but hey, I'm not impressed, you can't really be a rapper when you're wearin sweater vests, hell yeah I'm Rosie and you should remember that name, because maybe someday she'll be with your boy James."_

Logan opened his mouth to respond and then realized what Rosie had just said. "Wait, what?" he exclaimed. "Did you just hit on James during our rap battle?"

Rosie grinned. "I win!" The guy who was beat boxing stopped, nodded at the group, and walked off.

"Hey!" Logan whined. "Not fair!"

"Totally fair," James argued, sidling over to Rosie and putting an arm around her. "Why don't I show you around the city?"

"I'd love that," Rosie answered with a flirty smile. "Bye boys," she farewelled with a cheeky wave and grin. The two walked out, leaving Logan completely floored and the other two slightly impressed.


	5. Trying New Things

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its characters.**

"This was a great idea," Carlos said happily as they slid into their booth at Pepe's Pasta and Pizza, their favorite cheap Italian restaurant. "Just the four of us guys, hanging out like old times."

Kendall raised an eyebrow as he opened the menu. "Carlos, why do you always act like we never spend time together? We are _always _together. We live together. We work together. We go to school together. What more do you want?"

Carlos shrugged. "I dunno, it felt like the right thing to say." James snorted and Logan shook his head, a smile on his face. Kendall smiled too and chuckled once.

"Whatever you say, Carlitos," he murmured as he perused the menu. "Why are we reading the menu? We always get the same thing."

"Maybe we should try something new," Logan suggested. "I'm feeling adventurous."

"Adventurous enough to try _new _generic Italian food at a restaurant that we've gone to at least twice a month since we moved to LA?" James clarified. "Oooh, watch out, we got a bad ass over here." He ducked away, laughing, as Logan used his menu to launch an attack.

"Can I help you guys?" the waitress said, sounding amused. "The usual?"

All four guys exchanged a glance. "You know what, just bring us our drinks right now," Kendall told her. "We're gonna look for a couple more minutes."

"Sure thing," their waitress said. She walked off without asking what their drinks were—the guys always had one of the same two waiters, always ordered the same drinks, always sat in the same booth (except for one terrifying and odd time that _someone else was sitting there),_ and always ordered the same thing—James and Logan would split a large cheese pizza, Carlos would get spaghetti and meatballs, and Kendall would have beef ravioli.

"I'm gonna have something different," Kendall proclaimed proudly. "You're right Logan. We're too picky of eaters."

"I'm not a picky eater!" Carlos objected.

"Carlos, your diet _basically _consists of corn dogs, fish sticks, spaghetti, and pizza," James pointed out, not looking up from scanning the menu.

"Nu uh!" Carlos objected. "I like lots of other things…like hamburgers! Only with no onions, no tomatoes, and no mayonnaise."

"I rest my case."

Kendall snapped his menu shut and so did Logan. "I," Kendall began in that way he did, "am going to have the fettuccini alfredo."

"My mom likes that," James commented.

"What are you getting Logan?" Kendall asked.

"The Philly cheesesteak," Logan answered. "It sounds manly."

"I'm gonna have the baked _zye-tye_," James stumbled, struggling to pronounce it.

Logan rolled his eyes. "It's ziti, James. Like _zee-tee_."

"Oh," James said, looking at the word again. "Well that's way easier than what I was trying to say."

The waitress arrived back with their drinks. "Have you guys decided yet?"

Kendall, Logan, and James relayed their orders the waitress and then looked to Carlos. "Well?" Logan prompted. "Carlos?"

"I can't decide!" Carlos cried in a panic. He suddenly closed his eyes and randomly pointed to a place on the menu. "There! I'll have the…veal parmigiana? What's that?"

"Veal with breaded scallopini topped with marinara & mozzarella," the waitress told him.

"But what's veal?" Carlos questioned.

The waitress started to answer, but Logan jumped in and answered. "It's uh, a type of meat Carlos," he said, hoping that would be enough to mollify Carlos's curiosity.

"Oh, okay," Carlos accepted and Logan breathed a mental sigh of relief. The waitress wrote down their orders and went back to the kitchen. For ten minutes, the boys discussed various things, like their upcoming benefit concert on Sunday or what was on TV that night.

When the waitress brought their food, they all enthusiastically dug in and less enthusiastically chewed and swallowed.

Kendall made a face. "I don't think I like this."

"This is freaking huge," Logan commented, trying to eat his cheesesteak without making a mess. "I can't eat this all."

James wasn't enjoying his either. "I don't like the way this tastes," he said. "It's got some weird spice or something."

Carlos, meanwhile, seemed to enjoy his food. "Mmm, this is good!" he exclaimed as he took another bite of veal. "Logan, what type of meat is veal?"

"It's…I…uh…" Logan glanced at the other two for help and they just shrugged. Logan sighed. "It's baby cow, Carlos."

Carlos about started choking. He coughed furiously and James pounded on his back and held out his water for Carlos to take a sip. "_Baby _cow?" Carlos finally choked out. "You let me order _baby cow?_!"

"I thought you liked it!" Logan complained.

"Well, yeah, but I can't eat a baby animal!" Carlos exclaimed. "Who can?"

Curious, James took a bite of the veal from Carlos's plate. "I can," he decided, grabbing Carlos's plate and putting his own in front of him. "Try this."

Carlos, after only a moment's shock at which James could readily eat such a cute baby animal, took a tentative bite from James's plate. "Oh, this is good," he commented, and dug in.

Logan looked at Kendall. "Hey can I try yours?"

"Sure," Kendall said, sliding his plate towards Logan. Logan took a bite, declaring it delicious. "Take it then," Kendall offered, grabbing Logan's plate and putting it in front of himself. "This looks awesome." He took a bite. "Tastes even better."

The waitress came back a few minutes later. "Everything all right?" she asked. She noticed the plates and frowned. "Did I mix those orders up?"

The guys all shook their heads. "Nah, we did," James answered with a grin.

"Okay then," the waitress said with a slightly confused look.

Twenty minutes later, they had finished and paid the bill and were walking out the front door. "I'm so ready to see this movie—" Logan began, but was cut off.

"_There they are!" _they heard a shrill female voice scream, and they all looked in horror to see a crowd of girls running towards them. The guys shared a quick, terrified look and ran in the opposite direction.

"How did they know where to find us?!" Logan yelled as the guys booked it down the crowded sidewalk, pushing their way through people. The girls were relentless.

"I told you we should have brought Jonathon!" James shouted.

Kendall spotted an alleyway up ahead. "Guys!" he motioned for them to follow. They ducked in and hid behind a stack of crates. The girls ran past, not having seen the guys go in the alley because of the crowds of people. Once they were past, the guys breathed a sigh of relief.

"_How _did they know where we were?" Logan asked again.

"Umm…" Carlos whimpered guiltily. "I may have…tweeted."

"You _tweeted_?" James said. "You idiot!"

"You should know better than to tweet when we don't have our security guard with us!" Kendall scolded. "We can't handle that huge of a crowd without possibly _dying_."

"Sorry!" Carlos squeaked. Logan sighed.

"Look, let's just go to the movie, okay?" he suggested.

"Umm…" Carlos murmured, sounding guilty again. "I may have mentioned the movie in the tweet too."

"Oh, Carlos!" James complained.

"I'm sorry," Carlos said in a tiny voice.

"It's okay, buddy," Kendall told him. "Look, let's just go home."

The other guys murmured agreements and they all took themselves the few blocks back to the Palm Woods.

Back up at the apartment, they found Mama Knight, who had arrived back with Katie that morning. "Hey boys!" she said in surprise. "I thought you were going to the movies?"

"We _were_," Logan said bitterly. "Until Carlos _tweeted _our location."

"I said I was sorry!" Carlos cried again.

Mama Knight shrugged. "Hey, you guys chose to be popstars. Now you've got girls chasing you down the street like you've always wanted. Isn't that great?"

The four boys all sighed simultaneously.

**Forgive this chapter, please. It's a placeholder, in all honesty.  
**


	6. Hockey Gone Wrong

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its characters**

**SPECIAL NOTE: I am not the least bit fluent in how hockey works—ice, street, anything. SO…any hockey fans out there…forgive me if I screw up…and do let me know what is wrong because hockey is kind of important to the BTR boys! (I hope I get it right though!)**

It was Friday. Their last day to themselves—Gustavo was due to arrive back from Palm Springs that afternoon, and they would be back to work Saturday morning. So they decided to spend the day doing what they loved best.

"Everybody ready?" Kendall called in his team-captain voice. He was standing in the center of the parking lot. On either side, two goals had been set up. Carlos and James, having drawn the short straws (none of the boys were goalies, and so they took turns when they played two-on-two), were each manning one.

Logan whizzed over on his roller blades and came to a stop at the center, across from Kendall. In his hands he held their roller hockey puck. With a satisfied grin, he held it up. "Ready to kick your _ass_!" he trash talked.

Kendall grinned. Logan might seem a bit meek to an outsider, but anyone who met Logan for a split second in a game of hockey knew that he was pretty damn hardcore. For all of his sweet character, the kid loved hockey.

"You and Carlos are going _down_!" Kendall sneered back good-naturedly. Logan only raised an eyebrow and dropped the puck. He and Kendall rapped their sticks together once, twice, three times and then both went for the puck.

Kendall got away with it and started skating towards Carlos at the goal. Logan, a split second behind in making the turnaround to follow Kendall, tried his best to catch up and grab the puck, but Kendall shot it towards the goal with alarming speed. Carlos reached to block the goal, but the puck whizzed right by his hand.

"Carlos!" Logan groaned.

"I'm not a goalie!" Carlos complained.

Meanwhile, James was whooping celebration. Kendall spun in his roller blades, giving Logan a cheeky grin. "Score one for The Tall Guys!"

"Oh come on, now we're naming teams by height?" Logan exclaimed. "That's just low. Real low."

"Come on, short guys, think you can make a comeback?" James taunted from the other end of the parking lot. Logan and Carlos exchanged a pointed look and they quickly reset.

This time, Logan got away with the puck and was skating straight for James, who was ready for the puck to come flying in.

Suddenly, Logan felt himself hit from the side and he fell to the ground. Stupidly,_ stupidly_, he put his arms out to stop his fall and hit the ground with a ton of force. He felt his helmet bounce off the pavement and for a minute was just the smallest bit disoriented.

"Logan!" he heard Carlos cry, and the sound of three pairs of roller blades skating over to him.

"Aw, geez, Logan, I'm sorry," Kendall was apologizing. "I didn't mean to check you that hard, are you okay?"

Logan pushed his stick away from him with his left arm and then went to undo his helmet. "Ugh," he groaned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Good check, buddy," he complimented. When he tried to push himself up using his right hand, he found it to be in amazing agony and let out a pain-filled gasp.

Immediately the guys all reached out to him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's hurt, Logan?" James asked, sounding concerned.

Logan struggled to speak. "My wrist," he finally gasped out. Kendall reached out, taking Logan's wrist in his gentle hands. Logan hissed with pain as Kendall gently probed the wrist. With a grimace of his own, Kendall shook his head.

"I think it's sprained, buddy," he said sadly. "It's not broken at least, but if it hurts that much I think we should take you to a doctor."

"No!" Logan objected. "I'll be fine. I don't want to go to the doctor."

"Logan, you want to _be _a doctor," James pointed out as he and Kendall each grabbed one of Logan's arms and helped pull him to his feet. "You've got to get over your fear of them, you know."

"I don't need to go to the doctor," Logan insisted. "It's probably just a pulled muscle or something."

"I'm going to go tell Mama Knight," Carlos said, and he skated off towards the front of the Palm Woods.

"Thanks Carlos," said James.

"Logan, your wrist is sprained," Kendall shot back. "And you're going to the doctor."

Logan frowned. "Don't use your team captain voice with me."

"I have to," Kendall said, softening a bit. "It's the only thing that gets you to _listen, _ya hard head." Kendall thought of something else. "Speaking of hard head, how is it? Did you hit it very hard?"

"Nah, I'm good," Logan told him. He was being honest—having been in hockey since third grade, he'd had a fair share of concussions and he knew when he did or didn't have one.

"All right," Kendall accepted. He and James eased Logan over to the bench by the side of the building. Logan reached down to unbuckle his roller blades, but moving his wrist made him cry out again. James immediately went to take Logan's blades off for him while Kendall tutted like a concerned mother. "That wrist though…" he said.

"I know, I know, it's sprained," Logan admitted bitterly, holding his right arm to his chest, cradling his wrist as tenderly as he could. Kendall and James helped Logan get his hockey gear off, trying to keep his wrist as still as they could in the process.

Carlos came back, with Mama Knight in tow. She had her purse and car keys. "Come on, boys," she said, sounding almost tired, like she had been expecting this. "Throw that stuff in the back." James and Kendall grabbed their and Logan's gear and tossed it in the back of the van, before climbing in the back. Logan sat in the middle of them, while Carlos sat up front. He had shed his hockey pads and skates upstairs.

"I'm going to take you to the urgent care clinic," Mama Knight told Logan, looking at him in the rearview mirror as she started to back the car out. "No reason to go to the emergency room, is there?"

"No," Logan murmured, still tenderly cradling his wrist. "It's just a sprain. Sorry, Mama Knight."

"Honey, don't apologize," she told him. "I've driven you guys to the hospital and clinic a million times, once more isn't going to kill me. Besides, you're hurt. How are you doing? Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, a little," Logan admitted. "Not so much if I don't move it." The van bounced unexpectedly as Mama Knight drove over a speed bump, causing Logan to jostle his wrist. He let out a small, involuntary gasp of pain. "Yeah, like that," he gasped.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Mama Knight apologized. "I should have warned you. Don't worry, it's only about ten minutes away."

"Kay," Logan said sadly. He leaned back in his seat as Mama Knight turned out onto the main street. Kendall put a hand comfortingly on Logan's shoulder and squeezed and Logan offered a weak smile. "I'm being a big baby, aren't I?" he joked. "Only a little sprain. That time you broke your arm in the eighth grade you didn't even cry."

"Yeah, cause my arm went totally _numb_," Kendall retorted. "You're not being a baby."

"Besides, I sprained my wrist one time too, remember?" James reminded Logan. "I was way more upset than you are right now. That shit _hurt_," he recalled, and looked on Logan all the more sympathetically.

Carlos turned around in his seat. "Yeah, and don't you remember in the championship game freshman year, when you got checked by that senior guy from the other team?" he reminisced. "You had a concussion and a broken finger and you wanted to keep playing the game!"

"Of course I did," Logan murmured. "It was the freaking championship game, and we were only in the first period. I didn't want to _leave_!"

"See?" Kendall told him. "You're not a baby, clearly."

Logan chuckled. "You guys are full of shit…but thanks."

They rode the rest of the way to the clinic in near-silence, with Mama Knight periodically asking Logan if he was okay, and sometimes Logan hissing with pain as a bump in the road caused him to jolt his wrist.

Once they were there, it was a relief and a huge shock to find that the waiting room was basically empty. Mama Knight got Logan in with a doctor in no time. Kendall insisted upon accompanying Logan and Mama Knight, so they left James and Carlos fretting in the waiting room while Logan went through to an examining room.

The doctor was young, in her late twenties, and very pretty, Logan couldn't help but notice. However, the steady throb in his wrist kept him from admiring her long blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes for any length of time.

"Hey there, I'm Dr. Moore. What seems to be the problem?" she asked, sounding very friendly.

"He fell when we were playing roller hockey," Kendall offered. "I think his wrist is sprained."

Dr. Moore came to stand in front of the table where Logan had sat. "May I?" she asked, holding out her hand. Logan cautiously and hesitantly held out his right arm, and did his very best to hold in a groan of pain when the doctor took it.

"Does that hurt?" Dr. Moore asked, sounding concerned, noticing Logan's face twist with slight pain. When he nodded, she grew even more gentle, doing her best to barely touch the pained area. She observed his bruised and swelling wrist and nodded. "Yep, you've definitely got a sprain here, young man," she told him.

She got him a cold ice pack from a freezer in the room and told him to apply it to his wrist. When he did, he felt for a split second more pain, and then felt it starting to numb his wrist. "We're going to do just a quick x-ray to make sure nothing's broken, but I think you'll be just fine, sweetie," she told him with a smile. Logan felt his breath catch in his throat and nodded meekly. Kendall offered a supportive shoulder squeeze.

"Logan's a little afraid of getting x-rays…or really anything to do with being injured," Kendall explained.

"Oh, well, it'll be just fine," Dr. Moore said comfortingly. "Come on with me." Logan stood hesitantly and bravely followed the doctor out of the room.

About twenty minutes later, x-rays had been taken, a sprain and no broken bones had been diagnosed, and Mama Knight was paying the receptionist while Logan sat with his friends in the waiting room, his wrist now encased in a stiff brace and his arm in a sling.

"How long do you have to wear the brace?" Carlos asked.

"A few weeks," Logan said with distaste. "And I've got to use the sling as often as I can, and I've got to put ice on it four times a day for twenty minutes to keep swelling down for a few days."

"A few weeks?" James said sympathetically.

"If it's getting better, I can take it off and only wear it when I'm doing things like sports," Logan told him.

"Um, or performing a benefit concert this Sunday," Kendall reminded Logan. "Thank God we aren't doing anything terribly complex. Although I doubt backflips are allowed."

"No backflips!" Mama Knight shouted over her shoulder. "I'm getting you a note for Gustavo right now."

"Oh goodie," Logan said with mock joy. "I get to tell Gustavo that I screwed up my wrist two days before our concert."

"Hey, he'll get over it," Kendall said. "All that matters is you're all right."

"Besides, you can still perform," Carlos pointed out. "You just have to wear the brace and not use your right hand."

"Great thing I'm right-handed then," Logan said bitterly, but smiled. "Well, at least I didn't break it."

"Yes, thank God for that," Mama Knight sighed as she walked over, having finished at the desk. "Ready to go boys?"

The four guys all got up, Carlos racing to the door first. On the way there, his foot caught on the edge of a chair and he tumbled to the ground.

"Carlos!" the three other guys yelled in unison.

Carlos popped up immediately. "I'm okay!" he said, tapping his helmet. The others all breathed a sigh of relief. "Race ya to the car!" He took off again for the front door.

James and Kendall followed after him, and Logan automatically went to run with them too, but Mama Knight grabbed his good arm to stop him. "_NO running!_" she scolded.

Logan scowled and walked with Mama Knight to join his friends at the car.


	7. Saturday and Sunday

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its characters.**

_Saturday_

"Dogs!" Gustavo cried as the band walked down the hallway of the studio bright and early Saturday morning. "I hope you enjoyed your week off—I certainly did. That spa had me more relaxed than I've been in years...Logan…why are you hiding back there?"

Logan made a barely discernible squeak from where he had positioned himself behind the other three. He slouched a bit. "I'm not hiding, Gustavo," he managed to force out.

"You have to tell him eventually," Kendall hissed at him. Logan nodded painfully and stepped out from his safe spot and stood next to James.

Gustavo's eyes immediately went to Logan's sling. "_What did you do?!" _he exclaimed. Logan cowered and James immediately put an arm in front of Logan in a protective gesture.

"It's all right, Gustavo!" Kendall cried.

"Yeah, it's just a sprain," Carlos explained.

"Just a _sprain_?" Gustavo spat back. "This will ruin our entire benefit concert on Saturday! With no Logan backflips, the show will be _lacking _something!"

"I can do backflips too, Gustavo," James pointed out. "Everything will be fine. Logan's allowed to perform, and dance. He just can't do his backflips. He can even take the sling off for the performance."

The whole time that his friends were talking for him, Logan just meekly nodded along, slightly ashamed of himself for cowering behind James. He felt his cheeks burning. Had he really _ruined _the concert? He knew that it would be a bummer that he couldn't perform to his best abilities, but he hadn't thought it would _ruin _anything.

Kelly came out from the kitchen behind the boys, holding her clipboard and a cup of coffee for Gustavo. "I heard yelling. Gustavo, I thought you were all calm from your trip!"

Gustavo pointed an accusing finger at the guys. "I should have known better! Things can't work out with these dogs!"

Kelly looked down the line of the guys and finally saw Logan on the opposite side, and his blue sling. Her eyes widened. "Logan!" she cried, sounding like she was half-scolding/half-concerned. "What happened? What did you guys do?"

"I sprained my wrist playing roller hockey yesterday," he mumbled. "I'm really sorry, Gustavo."

"Can you do the show tomorrow?" Kelly asked, handing the coffee mug to Gustavo and immediately pulling out her smartphone to do…whatever assistant things she did on there.

"Yes!" Logan assured her quickly. "I can."

"Oh, well then no real problem, right Gustavo?" Kelly said, trying to soothe the angry producer.

Gustavo took a deep breath, much like one from a yoga class and then looked at the guys. "Well. Today we were _supposed _to be just running through all of the material for the concerts. But I suppose _now _Mr. X is going to have to re-choreograph any of the bits that Logan can't do. So get your butts to the dance studio!"

The guys immediately turned tail and high tailed it down the hall to the aforementioned studio. Mr. X was there waiting for them. "_So_," Mr. X began, sizing the guys up. "What do we have here?" His eyes fell on Logan. "What is this? Will someone _X_-plain to me why Logan's arm is in a sling?"

Kelly came in to the studio just behind the guys. "So, Mr. X, as you can see, Logan's had a bit of an accident." Logan tried his best to make himself invisible. He failed. "He won't be able to do any backflips. So anywhere that's in the choreography needs to be changed. Also, if you guys would just go over the choreography for the other numbers, Logan, see if anything in there is too hard for you to manage with that wrist, okay honey?"

Logan only meekly nodded and Kelly left the room. Mr. X sighed. "All right then! Places for the first song. We'll fix things."

The guys spent an hour working with Mr. X, tweaking the choreography. Logan only had two backflips planned, one in the opening and one in the closing. The one in the opening was supposed to be on his own, and James would do it instead. The closing one had been both him and James and now it was just James.

Mr. X let the guys take a break before he called Gustavo to come so they could start their run-throughs. The guys flopped onto the couches in the break area, grateful for the moment to sit down. "Sorry, guys," Logan mumbled.

The guys looked at him, confused. "What are you sorry about?" Kendall asked.

Logan gestured half-heartedly. "For ruining the concert, like Gustavo said."

"Seriously?" James asked. "Logan, you know Gustavo. He's a complete drama queen."

"The concert is nowhere _near _ruined," Carlos assured, shaking his head. "No one will even notice a _difference_. Well…except that you're wearing a brace. But we'll talk about that in some witty dialogue with the audience or something."

Logan cracked a smile. "Thanks. You're right. I'm being dumb."

"Tomorrow's going to be awesome," Kendall said surely, smiling encouragingly at Logan.

_Sunday_

"You've got five minutes to places boys!" Kelly exclaimed as she poked her head in the door of the dressing room. The guys looked up from their different places around the room—James at the mirror, Carlos stuffing his face at the food table, Logan stretched out on the couch with his sprained wrist resting on the back, and Kendall hovering over Logan like a mother hen. Kelly raised an eyebrow and they all immediately raced for the door, jogging down the hallway to the stage.

When they reached their places, stagehands descended upon them, plugging in their earbuds and handing them microphones. James double-checked their set list one last time while Carlos frantically chewed the last bit of sandwich he had managed to nab in the dressing room. Kendall somehow was able to pull Logan aside for a quick word.

"Remember, if at _any _time during the show you feel any pain or anything, you've gotta let me know," Kendall told Logan for the umpteenth time that day.

"Yes, thanks, _Mom_," Logan mocked. "Geez, Kendall, I'm not a baby, I'll be all right."

"Hey, I just don't want you to get more hurt than you are."

Logan rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Thanks, Kendall. I'll be just fine."

Kendall slapped Logan on the back and then they rejoined Carlos and James, prepared for their entrance. They waited for the stagehands and stage managers to signal them, and when they did, the guys all exchanged cheeky grins and then rushed onstage to the screams of the fans that were packed in to see Big Time Rush sing.

_Elevate a little higher…_

…

After the song, the guys all stood at the edge of the stage, just staring out and grinning at the sea of faces. After a few seconds, Kendall held his microphone to his lips. "How are you guys _doing _today?" he shouted, and received an ear-shattering response.

"How many of you guys are finishing up spring break?" James asked the crowd. The screams came in again. "And some people just starting their spring break?" More screams. "Nice!"

"Let me tell you, we've just been through our spring break, and while it wasn't as wild and fun as some might hope…we still had a lot of fun," Kendall told the crowd.

Carlos bumped Logan with his elbow as he held his own microphone up. "Logan, as you can see, had a bit _less _fun than the rest of us. Why don't you tell the fans what you managed to do, Logan?"

Logan laughed and hung his head in mock shame as the crowd shouted encouragement. "Well, you guys better be careful when you're out having fun on spring break! The boys and I were playing some hockey—one of our favorite things…" Logan paused as a scream went up anew in the crowd, probably from people who either enjoyed hockey themselves or just liked the image of the guys playing hockey. "And, well, let's just say Kendall packs a mean check." The crowd laughed a bit. "Don't worry though, it's only a sprain, I'm all good."

"Anyway, I know that you guys probably are waiting to hear more singing," Carlos chatted. "But first we want to tell you—the proceeds from the ticket sales at this concert will be donated to the American Cancer Society, to help find a cure for cancers." This was popular with the crowd and the roar was amazing—it went on for almost a whole minute.

"So let's have the time of our lives!" Kendall suggested, in a silly lead-in to the song.

_Oh oh whoa!_

_Oh oh whoa!_

_Gonna party all night_

_HAVE THE TIME OF OUR LIVES._


End file.
